csafandomcom-20200223-history
CatInvictus
CatInvictus is a former Major General in C.S.A. Army and the fourth Admiral of the second Confederate States Navy. History (Written by Cat himself) I began CSA with high hopes towards the end of NewMrBoom’s era and right into the strand of some of the shortest eras. I myself was an instant peoples person, creating friends all around and thriving in the group. Cadet academy was a breeze and I instantly began to soar through the ranks. Once I reached Second Lieutenant the fun began; training. I was able to co-train with other HRs at the time including Livfowles and CoolRollingStones. Through the ranks many divisions came and go; my favorite of these had to be the hilarious Confederate Republican Guard, which I was one of two members ever sworn in, which was led by former leader Ryboy to spread the propaganda and anti-Omega message from Fireman3333. Though it got me tickets to the HCM (High Council Meeting, now called Senate), it was completely corrupt and was put to an end by my good friend Omega. All in all time passed, multiple spurs of news came and went. One time Kevin exiled me and all the other high ranks and important officers but denied doing it, which led to a small investigation believing his ex xxESTxx, a former CSA officer, had done such task on his account. There have been numerous raids, only a handful that we lost in my years in CSA. We used to keep track of raids on the group description but out victory record became so high that people assumed it was made up. Besides serving the group on the frontline and training the enlisted men, I also had the black-market duty of putting an end to all other Confederate groups, considered heresies. I scammed numerous groups to put an end to their plastic versions of C.S.A. Army, my largest of which had close to 500 members. Ever since the cleansing, CSA groups come and go but none have made much appearance into our group life for quite sometime. Once Kevin raged from the group and joined the Southern Renegades, I gained control of the navy where I was able to grow it to its peak of around 105 members. During this time, the navy thrived with trainings multiple times a week, and my constant promotion of it since I was Admiral. We soon had new ports and naval raids, which proved quite fun. Unfortunately, due to my inactivity and the shift towards the new divisions, the navy puttered out but has since been restarted by a friend of mine epix123girl. That alone is about 5% of my CSA experience and I could go on for pages on the memories created and my crazy adventures, I was once SIC of our largest enemy while simultaneously in CSA but that is another story. All in all, I enjoyed the many friends that came and went and the experience that wouldn’t have been the same without Omega, which is why I want to thank him in my wiki for all he has put into CSA, and in doing so created a foundation for success for numerous leaders to come. So thank you Omega for being a friend and leader to be proud of, and long live C.S.A. Army!Category:People